Una situación Inesperada
by B-G-Livi
Summary: One-shot narrado por Milk donde cuenta una acción de Goku que ella no esperaba (Saga Freezer) GOKUxMILK


_Una situación inesperada_

Fue ese día que Goku hizo algo que fue inesperado para mí. Yo nunca esperé una demostración de parte de él, que me probara algo que jamás creí que haría.

Fue en esos días en que Gohan partió al espacio, a otro planeta. A ese planeta llamado Namekkusei. Mientras que él se encontraba viajando por el infinito espacio en peligro de que le pasara algo, yo me encontraba con una amarga preocupación en el hospital, donde Goku se estaba recuperando del gran combate que había tenido con esos extraterrestres. Estaba furiosa con él, tal vez en ese entonces no comprendía tanto como ahora la situación, pero estaba en ese estado de arrebatos donde creía que Goku no estaba haciendo lo correcto con la educación de nuestro hijo. Pensaba así que Gohan estaría en combates en riesgo de morir en vez de llevar una vida segura. Pero Goku lo involucraba en esas peleas peligrosas que podían acabar con la vida de nuestro pequeño hijo único. Sí, sabía que Goku podría morir (y de hecho, había muerto antes de combatir con esos extraterrestres y revivido), pero él tenía experiencia con eso, y era capaz de tener esa fuerza sobrenatural para acabar con cualquier obstáculo que se le interpusiera. Gohan tenía cinco años. Era pequeño, era un inocente niño, no podía ser entrenado. No, tenía un gran terror en ese entonces y además lo sobre protegía por ser mi único hijo con el hombre que siempre amé.

_"Hijo querido...¿Habré hecho bien en dejarte ir? Yo creo que no... Debí dejarte conmigo..."_

Había estado un año sin él y estaba presa de preocupaciones de que le hubiera pasado lo mismo que a Goku...Que hubiera muerto... No quería que fuera a otro planeta desconocido donde podía haber diversos peligros que podría llegar a tener. Claro que él me lo pidió y me lo exigió reforzado al apoyo de los otros. Quedé como una bruja que protegía demasiado a su hijo pero estaba en conciencia que ninguno de ellos había tenido jamás un insitinto maternal como el que yo tenía.

De repente, un grito que provenía de Goku me distrajo. Estaba sentada leyendo una revista en la sala de espera del hospital, pero eser alarido me alarmó lo suficiente para levantarme de un salto y entrar a la sala de atención de Goku.

El maestro Roshi estaba a un lado de la sala presenciando ese vergonzoso espectáculo. Con fastidio, me paré a un lado de la sala con los brazos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido. Estaba rodeado de enfermeras y médicos que lidiaban para ponerle una simple inyección. Pero mi esposo gritaba con descontrol, y ni siquiera lo habían tocado. Sólo gritaba cosas como:

-¡Ayayayayay! ¿Me duele, no me toquen! ¡No, ayyyy!

El médico sólo sacó frente a él una jeringa que mostraba en su punta una fina aguja. ¡No sé por qué lo hizo!: Goku empezó a chillar más aún como un niño pequeño.

El médico sólo le dijo:

-No le hemos puesto la inyección aún.

Goku le respondió con aire inocente:

-¿Ah, no?

El maestro Roshi dijo algo que no alcancé a escuchar ya que estaba totalmente pendiente del trabajo de las enfermeras y el médico. Era increíble cómo las tres enfermeras lidiaban con los fuertes brazos de Goku, aún cuando este último tenía uno de ellos quebrado y enyesado.

Pero él seguía chillando, mientras el médico lo reprendía:

-Te dije que aún no te hemos inyectado.

Con un respingo de fastidio, me crucé de brazos mientras lo retaba en voz alta:

-Qué vergüenza. Mientras el pobre de Gohan está en peligro en el espacio tú te dedicas a chillar y a chillar por una simple inyección. Pero para los combates ni puedes quejarte ¿verdad?-me di vuelta mientras decía aún furiosa-Iré al templo a rezar mil veces por el valiente de Gohan.

Sólo pude oír la voz de Goku que balbuceaba:

-Pero Milk...

A grandes zancadas, salí del hospital y oí un grito potente de Goku. No sé por qué, pero negué con la cabeza pensando que le habían puesto de una buena vez esa inyección. No era posible que un guerrero como él tuviera esa debilidad tan grande por algo que creía de poca importancia. Sin embargo, eso en el fondo, me dio ternura. Aún tenía ese aire de niño pequeño y esa valentía tan grande de enfrentarse a terribles desafíos, aunque aún así le temía con miedo de niño a las agujas. Me reí para mis adentros. Tal vez había sido un poco dura con mi esposo, pero claro que no se lo iba a decir: necesitaba una lección que probara que estaba siendo imprudente con nuestro hijo.

De repente, un impulso detuvo mi paso. Una imagen de mi marido retumbaba en mi mente y mi deseo llevaba a un solo objetivo: ver a Goku. Tal vez mi pequeño Gohan debía esperar, pero DEBÍA ver a Goku. Mi cabeza lo pedía a gritos.

Corrí los metros que me separaban del hospital y entré mientras esquivaba a las enfermeras que se abrían paso con los pacientes en camillas o sillas de ruedas. Cuando llegué cerca de la habitación de Goku, frené el paso. No quería demostrar que volví por él. Me daba una secreta vergüenza mi orgullo, pero éste último era más fuerte. Sigilosamente, me asomé por la puerta. Goku estaba mirando al techo con los ojos perdidos. En la habitación no había nadie más que él y la soledad. Sus vendas en la cabeza y uno de sus brazos envuelto en un yeso me dieron algo de pena... Sí, fui muy dura con él. No debí comportarme de esa manera.

Su suave voz me sobresaltó:

-¿Milk? ¿Ya volviste?

Mi orgullo volvió mientras fruncía el ceño. Entré a la habitación fingiendo enfado mientras le decía:

-Por supuesto que estoy aquí. El templo estaba lleno y necesitaba un poco de paz. Y este era el lugar correcto para rezar por mi querido Gohan.

Goku no me respondió. Sólo miró el techo con total calma. Me senté en una butaca que se encontraba al lado de su camilla dispuesta a hacerle compañía.

No había estado un minuto sentada, cuando sentí su fuerte mano que agarraba mi muñeca y me tiraba hacia él.. Caí sobre su cuerpo con mis manos que se sostuvieron alrededor del cuello de Goku. Mi rostro estaba muy cerca del suyo y podía oír su respiración entrecortada. Nunca había visto a Goku con esa mirada ardiente presa de algo intrigante que iba a hacer y que yo no me lo esperaba. No pude reaccionar con su brusco movimiento que me tomó desprevenida, pero eso no fue lo único: vi su rostro herido acercándose y sus labios se pegaron a los míos de golpe. Me quedé con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida de esa acción de él, ya que generalmente no era así.

No fue un beso que se esperase, por lo cual, lo primero que intenté hacer fue rechazarlo. Pero no. Me gustaba. Goku no era así normalmente. Nunca hubiese esperado algo así de él. Sentí que sus labios se profundizaban dentro de los míos, e inclinando su cabeza empezó a adentrar más el beso. Dejándome llevar y ya libre de la sorpresa, cerré los ojos y ambos movimos nuestros labios haciendo un apasionada demostración de amor.

De repente, Goku se separó gentilmente dejándome perpleja aún. Lo miré con algo sobresaltada por su acción repentina, pero él ya no me miraba.

Entonces sonreí a punto de llorar. Goku me miró sin entender lo que estaba haciendo yo.

-Milk ¿Qué es lo que te suced...?-no pudo terminar con su pregunta porque lo estreché en un abrazo rodeando con mis brazos su cuello y apoyando mi cabeza sobre su cuerpo.

-Lo siento... Yo... Lo siento-me disculpé.

Él no me respondió, porque estaba tan confundido como yo.

-No debí ser tan dura contigo, Goku-le dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-No importa... No importa, Milk-me murmulló, y con su brazo libre del yeso, me estrechó hasta que mi oreja quedó a la altura de sus labios-Te quiero

Su murmullo me hizo cosquillas. Esta vez fui yo la que lo besé dejándolo sin aire.

-También te quiero, Goku... También te quiero-le susurré luego de terminar con mi beso.

Y ambos nos quedamos abrazados sin decir nada, como si el mundo exterior no existiera. Ya no estaba el Planeta Namekkusei, ni mis rezos hacia mi pequeño Gohan, ni mi enojo hacia mi marido, tampoco los demás. No había nadie: sólo nosotros dos y con nosotros, nuestro amor.

**NA:**  
**¿Qué les pareció? Basé este One-shot en el capítulo 40 de DBZ, donde Milk reprende a Goku de su miedo a las inyecciones XD  
Espero que les haya gustado, no sé si estuvo bueno, pero espero que les haya gustado**

**Dragon Ball Z le pertenece a Akira Toriyama, por lo tanto, sus personajes también.  
**


End file.
